Buildings
There are a number of buildings you can build in Call of Arena, most of which can be moved around to customize your school! Fixed Buildings There are three fixed position buildings that you start off with. These buildings are some of your most esential buildings, and they are the only ones that cannot be moved. Mansion - Your "Headquarters/Town Hall" type of building. You can research upgrades, and you must upgrade this to determine your school's level. Tavern - This is where you will buy gladiators, Also places a cap on your gladiator's max level that rises with Tavern level. Treasury - You gain Aureus (gold) from this building. Upgrade to increase Aureus per hour. Houses These are where you store you gladiators. Very important because your gladiators gain you gold on top of what your treasury gains. These cannot be upgraded. Single Room - Basic one gladiator house. Double Suite - Basic two gladiator house. Superior Room - Midgrade one gladiator house. Luxury Suite - One gladiator house your gladiator will love. Double Suite II - Two gladiator house anyone would love to live in! Training Fields Send your gladiators here to train and level up. Ordinary Field - Basic training field, upgrade to unlock more advanced trainings. Class Field - Specialized training field that gives more expeience to gladiators of the named class. Resource Buildings Harvest and store resources in these buildings. Kitchen - Harvest Bread, upgrade to increase rate per hour. Smelter - Harvest Iron, upgrade to increase rate per hour. Granary - Stores bread, upgrade to increase capacity. Warehouse - Stores iron, upgrade to increase capacity. Miscellaneous Support Every other building, used to support your gladiators in one way or another. Smithy - Used to upgrade your gladiator's equipment, upgrade to allow for higher level equipment. Hospital - Will heal your injured gladiators. Upgrade to reduce cooldown. Bathroom - Restores gladiators spent energy, upgrade to restore more energy. Dining Room - Increases your gladiators happiness, causing them to gain more Aureus, upgrade to increase happiness upgrade. Massage Room - Increases your gladiators status, upgrade to increase status increase. Transfer Room - Will allow you to change the class of your gladiator. Upgrade to allow the transfer of higher level gladiators. Skill Center - Will allow you to study new skills for your gladiators. Upgrade to unlock higher level skills. Altar - Activate buffs you research from your Mansion, upgrade to allow for higher level buffs. Guard Room - Activate debuffs you research from your Mansion, upgrade to allow for higher level debuffs. Banquet Hall - Increase all your gladiators happiness by 1 level. Upgrade to reduce cooldown. Lecture Room - Increase all your gladiators status by 1 level, upgrade to reduce cooldown. Others These dont fit into any of the above categories. Theater - Allow your gladiators to perform here to gain a small amount of Aureus. Combat Ground - Activate a truce and set your team of 3 gladiators to defend yourself. Mercurius - Increases your Aureus production by 100%. Ceres - Increases your bread production by 20% in each Kitchen. Vulcan - Increases your iron production by 20% in each Smelter. Decorations - Various decorations to help you customize your school.